devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Johannes Kleeman
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- * White Number 7 * The Silver Wolf |date_of_birth = January 18th, 1992 |hometown = ONLO facility; Obihiro, Hokkaido |relationship_status = Single |age = 21 |species = Hybrid |gender = Male |hair_color = Silver |eye_color = Blue |height = 181 cm / 5'11" |unique_features = Transformed left eye |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 6; Monster |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 1; Dark Side (Cameo) Episode 3; Paradox |voiced_by = Ryohei Kimura |voiced_by_(english) = Scott Gibbs }} , or his alias and preferred name, , is a half-devil, half-human hybrid. He is a rather carefree person, unbothered even by blood. By drinking controlled dosages every morning and evening, he has managed to almost completely control his bloodlust. He is a part of the 15th Hybrid Birth Project at ONLO in Hokkaido, where he was born and raised. He was raised at the same facility as Yuuki Anzai, although not the same group. It appears that his departure from ONLO wasn't authorized. An unofficial member of the F Squad, Lee began acting independently after the squad's disbandment and came to be known as "The Silver Wolf" due to coincidentally saving devils in need. After being sighted by Kaname Shirase, Lee agreed to become a poster child for a movement to bring humans and devils together. However, freedom being the only thing he yearns for, Lee soon quit this role, as he only wants to be with the F Squad, whom he considers his family. History Johannes Kleeman was born and raised in Obihiro; Hokkaido, for the purpose of being made to be a part of the White Group 07 of the 15th Hybrid Birth Project. He is the child of a Chinese devil mother and a German human father. Since he was born solely to assist the research devil/human offsprings and their abilities and characteristics, he was taken in by ONLO and never gained a legal parent-child relationship with his parents. Growing up as a hybrid project at ONLO, Lee was tested for his ReMI and was used for many years in experiments on wound healing: they would hurt him, make him drink blood and then assess how he healed. Due to being a valuable experiment, he was constantly guarded and isolated in a room. The only thing he had was books, which gave him a vast amount of information about the outside world. This helped him become more_cooperative with the testings which in turn made his single eye transformation successful. Above all that, something he specifically gained an interest in, as he saw it as, was "the endless sky". When Lee was about twenty years old, he decided to run away due to his wish to see the sky since there was a gap in the security, but later come back to the facility once he was done observing the sky. However, he was adviced by the ONL devil researcher Midori Anzai to run away for real as they would never let him go out again if he came back, and since the facility wasn't his real home; there were more things than the sky for him to discover. Midori helped him escape and gave him some essential money. Before leaving him, she ensured him that he was strong, prayed for his freedom and that he would eventually find a real home. At that moment, Midori also told him his real name, "Johannes Kleeman". For the following years, Lee traveled throughout the country and eventually arrived in Tokyo. Ever since escaping from ONL, he had been chased by different people to be sent to the facility, explaining his tendency to move around a lot. He met several people who gave him blood and let him stay at their home, one of them being Dr. Feng Jing, a woman who Lee became well acquainted with. From Feng, Lee began using the alias "Hans Lee". Appearance Lee is a tall young man with an average build noted to be handsome. He has long, straight silver hair (white in the anime) that reaches his upper back and usually covers his left eye. He occasionally wears his hair in a ponytail as suggested by Tsukasa. He has blue eyes, but his left eye is constantly in a transformed state; the white of his eye is red and the iris is a golden yellow. This is because he drinks blood to regain his vision in his left eye which triggers the transformation. He likes to wear baggy clothes like hoodies. He also wore a cross necklace similar in design to Yuuki's ring. After the timeskip, Lee's initial look was shorter hair. However, since he did it himself, his hair looked shaggy and messy. He also liked to wear mantels, hoodies and casual clothes. After being decided to become the poster child for a devil-protection movement, Lee's appearance began taking after that of Queen's and his subordinates appearance; with a thick eye-liner and earrings. He also began wearing his hair in a high, messy ponytail with his bangs slicked back. After quitting his role as a poster child, Lee went back to his original appearance as prior to the total of 9-month timeskip, albeit with slightly shorter hair. Gallery Manga Depiction Anime Depiction Personality Lee is a very eccentric young man: he eats "like a horse"Devils Line manga: Line 49 and is never above having food in his mouth or with him, even when facing dangerous situation.Devils Line manga: Line 44 Lee is noted by his extremely laid-back personality and blunt attitude, never afraid to speak his mind and face people head-on. He is also quite good at reading between the lines and is quick on the uptake when something wrong is going on. He occasionally says things that cannot be taken as either the truth or a joke. He is also lively, sunny and brims with curiosity. Although he is quite mysterious and isn't open about himself and his past, he doesn't nonetheless hide his identity. He is carefree, does things in his own way, goes at his own pace and by his own accords, paying no attention to the opinions and words of the people around him. But because of his carefree personality, it has made him very insensitive towards people feelings. He will say what is right and wrong according to himself, but he doesn't take other people's feelings into consideration. However, this changes for the better when he starts spending more time with the F Squad, as he realized the fault behind his own actions. He appears to be the opposite of Yuuki as their personalities are heavily contrasted. Although he often is comical, humorous and joking, he can be very serious, intimidating, and confrontational when needed and when he himself feels like it. Unlike Yuuki, he can't be emotionally manipulated and is very level-headed, as he never lets his emotions take the better of him. He does not sympathize with people who "deserve" to be symphonized with and he does not care if people have had a rough past - it doesn't justify their indiscriminate behavior. Although he has a strong sense of right and wrong, it does not adjust to society's definition of right and wrong but rather than his own. He also feels like he doesn't have a strong sense of justice despite it appearing as the opposite. Even though he has saved a lot of people from devil hunters and is considered a hero of justice (earning the nickname "The Silver Wolf"), Lee is clueless regarding these matters and even claims that he is not doing any of it due to his sense of justice, but rather because he was only out for a walk and happened to see it. This also applies to the first time he saved Yuuki from Zero Seven.Devils Line manga: Line 7 He also doesn't fear himself as a hybrid and has complete control over himself, and knows what he's doing. He is also very knowledgeable about himself, devils and hybrids, but doesn't really care about issues regarding the different races. Due to his lack of interest in devil matters, he is rather curious and surprised by the different behavior of humans, devils and their co-existence, or more precisely; Tsukasa and Yuuki's different actions in various situations. Lee appreciates freedom and wants to make the best use of it, especially in regards to his isolated childhood. He urges people to do anything they want to and decide for themselves what to do. He has also always only seen the sky as his own "freedom" and "home" to which he associates many of feelings with. Having been alone for the majority of his life without any real friends or family, Lee doesn't have much trust in familial bonds and doesn't know what a family truly is like, as he claims that he isn't a member of the "large family" consisting of the F Squad, Tsukasa, Sakaki and Kano. This is why he was desperate to have a role and somewhere he could belong, which is why he took up the offer to become a poster child to bring humans and devils together. But slowly and unconsciously, Lee starts to consider the group, particularly Tsukasa and Yuuki, as his family. He later also realizes that the F Squad truly is the place he belongs to and the place he wants to go home to, which culminates in many of his important decisions later on.Devils Line manga: Line 65 Abilities Johannes Kleeman's Statistics: Fighting Skills and Strength Lee is a highly capable and very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. He is immensely strong and can keep up with transformed devils even without transforming himself. He uses kicks, throws, holds, punches, and other techniques to defeat his enemies. He can defeat several people one after the other in a short period of time. He has a high stamina, speed, and movements, which makes him agile as he can easily dodge other peoples attacks while attacking others. Transformation and Healing Lee can almost perfectly control his bloodlust due to drinking a small dosage everyday and he, therefore, gets used to it. This means that although he does transform when seeing or tasting blood, he doesn't lose his mind and can still manage effectively. When he transforms, only his left eye transform while the rest of his body is in control. This is the advantage being a hybrid has given him. He is very knowledgeable of himself and other devils, since he knows how much blood will heal what degree of the wound. He also knows how much to drink himself to maintain his sight in his left eye and his physical abilities. His bloodlust is very low, but when he does feel it rising, he masturbates to get rid of it, as bloodlust is closely associated with a devil's sexual drive. Trivia * Lee was born almost blind in his left eye, which is why he drinks blood to regain vision in it. This is also the reason why the single eye transformation was successful when he was younger. * Lee was named by Julius Kurtz, the latter being German himself. * His alias name, "Hans Lee", was created by Feng. ** She took the "Lee" from "Kleeman". * His average sleeping time is 4 hours. * He likes any food, especially fried chicken. * He is skilled at making flip books. * The cross-necklace Lee often wears is a gift from Midori, Yuuki's mother, when he escaped ONL. It is one of his most valuable items. * After the three-month timeskip, Lee spent his time helping persecuted devils and became an online phenomenon, whereon, he was known as the Silver Wolf. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Alive Category:ONL